Many conventional infant seats are heavy, unwieldy, cumbersome and relatively difficult to install in the back seat of a vehicle. In addition, many of the conventional safety seats pose difficulties during placement of the seats in the rear seat of a vehicle. The rear seat placement is recommended for infant safety. Thus there is a need for an improved infant seat that facilitates placement in the rear seat of a vehicle for operator convenience. Additionally, it is quiet easy for an operator to incur physical strain and associated frustration during installation and manual transportation of the safety seat.
According to experimental vehicular crash tests using dummies and monitored accelerometers mounted inside of crash test vehicle and actual real world statistics, it has been determined that an infant seat is at its utmost safest placement when positioned in the center position of the rear seat in conventional motor vehicles. Parents using current infant seats who favor convenience or who are physically challenged will place the infant seat adjacent a rear door, a statistically less safe location. With many conventional child safety seats it is a struggle between maximizing safety and maximizing ergonomics.